One step closer to luck
by bassbella
Summary: A continuance to the last episode  4.9  Jo is confused and Zane made a step closer to her. He still doesn't know what were between them but he feels something deep inside of him for her and he would not let her go that way.
1. Chapter 1

The idea to this story actually came when I watched the 9th episode of Ereuka's season 4.

I loved the ending scene when Zane asked Jo, what they were to each other ... I was a bit sad that she didn't told him the truth and instead she just said "Nothing".

But the kiss he gave her was just awesome ...

After leaving the sheriff's office, Jo went back to GD. In her office were still some protocols left, she wanted to check. Jo sat down behind her desk, taking one of the protocols and opened it. She tried to concentrate on it but she failed. All she could think about was the kiss. This awesome kiss Zane gave her just a few minutes ago. She forgot how good it felt being held and kissed by him. She really needed this, but also knew that this is not going to happen again even though she wished it. But he is with Zoe now and the last thing, she would do is getting in her way. If he wants to date her, he should go ahead with it. She would suffer in silence, watching him picking her up, smiling at her and maybe he soon will give her the same kiss he gave her. Jo couldn't stop thinking about all this. She couldn't concentrate on any single protocol and decided to go home. Carter would be at Allison's so she could watch her soap.

After a sleepless night with too many thoughts in her head, she decided to go to office a couple hours earlier. It wouldn't matter because laying alone in her bed thinking about Zane didn't make things any better. She tried to work out the protocols again. She had to do them until weekend and she still had to write the protocol about the DED theft.

"Yo Lupo!" Jo looked up and saw Zane standing in the door.

"Ehm, hey Zane. Can I do anything for you?" Jo asked with an unsure voice.

"I just wondered why you hadn't come around today." Zane entered the room trying to keep eye contact with Jo which she avoided.

"Ehm, should I have any reason to come around?"

"Actually you used to walk in my lab like ten times a day just to check if I'd do anything criminal."

"Well, may a just try not to be passive aggressive?" Jo still tried to avoid his eye contact which Zane had already noticed.

"Maybe you are just trying to get out of my way?" Zane asked taking a few steps closer. Jo didn't know what to answer and Zane sat down on the chair in front of her office trying to keep eye contact. Jo wasn't able to avoid it any longer and couldn't resist his beautiful eyes. The eyes she fell in love with tons of times. Every time he watched at her the way he did right know she couldn't resist him. Jo actually didn't recognized how she stared at him.

"Jo? Everything OK?" Zane asked her waking her up from her kind of day dream.

"Yes." She said trying to work on anything on her desk just to avoid his views.

"So, why are avoiding me?" Zane asked without getting an answer.

"Jo-Jo, c'mon tell me what is wrong."

"Would you stop calling me Jo-Jo and please … just stop this way looking at me." Jo yelled at him. She was frustrated. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to react that way but she did because she was overstrained with her feelings for him. She tried not to show it but it failed. She stood up from her desk walking towards the door.

"I am busy, I have to go." Jo said. Zane stood up quickly to stop her from leaving the office. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself.

"Don't leave me, Lupo. Please!" Zane whispered. He looked deeply in her eyes and Jo couldn't avoid him any longer. He wanted to kiss her but she turned away.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said addled. "You are still dating Zoe. I could never do this to her even though …" Jo stopped talking.

"Even though what?" Zane asked.

"Nothing" Jo stood still with her back to Zane so he could not see her face. Her eyes filled slowly with tears which she hardly tried to hide.

"Whatever were between us" Zane said making a step in front of her to fondle her shoulder softly "I am not going to let a matter rest." Jo still tried to hide her tears. She could never do this to Zoe whatever she felt for Zane, he still was dating her.

"I talked to Zoe yesterday to clarify things" Zane said. Jo looked up, still with her back to him and listened. She hoped so much for the right words. Afraid of what he might answer she asked: "To clarify what?"

Zane took a deep breath "I told her that I do not feel the same way for her as she feels for me. That nothing will happen between us and that it is just a crush which will be forgotten when she'll be back in Harvard."

Jo was shocked. These were exactly the words, she wanted to hear. But however she couldn't move. She couldn't even think clearly. Why did he do that? Did he do that for her? Does he love her? Too many things ran through her head and all she got for him as an answer was a simple and emotionless "Why?"

"That's all you have to say? A 'Why'?" Zane was a bit shocked. He actually thought that Jo would be a bit happier about that "OK if you still didn't get it, let me clarify" He turned her around and gave her a deep kiss. Even deeper than the one yesterday because now Jo could enjoy it because he wasn't with Zoe anymore and he sort of let her know what he felt for her. It was a long, intimate kiss. As their lips released slowly, they leaned their forehead onto each other. Their eyes were still closed. Zane and Jo enjoyed this feeling and the silence between them. Both looked very satisfied. Jo still couldn't believe all this. She was afraid and hoped that this wasn't just a dream.

OK guys, I hope you'll like it. Sorry for my non-perfect English but I am actually German. But I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

„Pinch me!" Jo whispered while couching in Zane's arms.

„What?" Zane asked with a smirk and released holding her tight a bit.

„Nothing! " both looked at each other and began to laugh. Jo stopped laughing first and looked in his eyes "I just wanted to make sure that I am not dreaming." She said with a mix of sadness and happiness at the same time.

"You don't!" Zane whispered in her ear whilst holding her close to him.

"If you are kidding me, I will throw your sorry ass back to federal prison personally. I will kick your ass so hard." Jo said with a smirk.

"That is so hot!" Zane said with a smirk pulling her even closer to him.

He leaned his head down on her shoulder and held her closer. He felt her smoothly, warm breath on his neck and felt her lips kissing him softly. He had no idea why but this felt so familiar. He didn't know that Jo always used to do this when he placed his head on her shoulder as if he needed to be hold by her because he was said, tired or anything else. Jo knew all of his weak points and one of them was being kissed on the neck. He could stay like this for hours. Forgetting the timeline difference and being totally lost in the situation Jo whispered these meaningful three words in his ear "I love you!" It was kind of a reflex. She didn't want to say this it came out of her mouth accidentally but before she could start to regret it Zane tried to answer in the right words "I … I think I love you, too." Jo smiled all over her face. She was so lucky but she did feel the insecurity in Zane's voice.

"It's OK. You don't have to say it. I am sorry. I was … lost in the moment and my feelings." Jo said as she released the hug.

"No, I … I guess it's OK. I just … I am not that adept in having feelings for anyone besides me." He tried to make this situation more comfortable for both of them. "No to be honest" he said while holding her face between his hands and looking in her beautiful dark brown eyes "I really feel something for you I have never felt before and staying here holding you feels so right. I can't explain better."

"Zane." Jo said and tried to kiss Zane again but …

"Jo, I need you!" Carter bounced into Jo's office without even knocking on the door. "Oh. Zane. Sorry."

Jo and Zane released appalled. "Carter!" Jo yelled.

"I am sorry I had no idea that … wait aren't you with my daughter?" Carter stopped and made both feel very uncomfortable.

"Not anymore" Zane tried to answer.

"Doesn't matter. Excuse me, Jo. Was a reflex as a father." Carter tried to explain.

"It's OK, Carter! SO do you need anything? I mean you stormed in my office like you were followed by a bunch of wasps!"

"That is not funny. Wasps can be very dangerous." Carter became serious and couldn't hide his fears of wasps. "OK well Fargo wants us all to come to his office because of the 'thing'. You know?"

Jo looked addled "What 'thing'?"

"You know … that 'thing'!"

"Oh you mean … ."

"Yes!"

Zane interrupted this weird conversation between Carter and Jo "OK, what the hell is going on?"

He received no answer and looked at Jo "OK Jo, if it shall work between us, you need to trust me. I could help you if I'd know what's going on." Carter and Jo looked at each other but none of them were able to say anything. Carter left it on Jo if she wanted to tell Zane the whole story or not.

"OK, I am out of here." Zane decided to leave as Jo yelled after him "Zane stop." She panted for air and tried to find the right words to explain this situation. She begged Carter to leave the office and to close the door. If she would tell Zane, she needed to handle this on her own.

"OK, I go seeing Fargo and the rest of us and you … join us later." Carter said and left the office.

Jo and Zane were left alone in her office. It was a weird situation and Zane waited for Jo to start the conversation but she had no idea how.

"OK Jo-Jo. Tell me. The whole story. I'll try to believe you and help you if you let me." Zane said with a calm voice.

"You better sit down" Jo said and led him to the chair in front of her desk. She couldn't sit down. She needed to stay and walked from one side to the other through her office. She was afraid of his reaction if she would tell him the truth.

"Jo-Jo. Everything alright?" he asked, stood up and walked over to her. He softly stroked her cheek "You don't need to be afraid. Trust me. I'll be there for you if you let me."

Jo couldn't believe her luck with that man and nearly forgot that he is still not the Zane who proposed to her. They were still on their beginning.

"OK. Listen. I don't know how to explain but … Carter, Fargo, Allison, Henry and I are not the persons you used to know. We are not from this timeline."

"OK I already recognized that something is wrong with all of you and especially with you …" Zane wasn't able to end his sentence.

"No, let me explain, please" Jo interrupted him "Before I lose my courage. We went back in time – I don't know why or how- and accidentally changed the past."

"Which changed your present?"

"Which changed this present" Jo confirmed him. "We managed to come back but several things changed."

"What changed?"

Jo took a deep breath "Carter didn't live with Tess, Henry wasn't married he didn't even know Grace and Fargo was not head of GD. He was an employee and Allison was in charge of GD."

"And how about you?"

"I … was still Carter's deputy and …" Jo paused. She was afraid and sick.

"And what? I mean … what about us?" Zane asked

Jo took another deep breath. Even deeper than the first one. She tried not to puke. She felt so sick but knew that she needed to handle this in some way.

"Jo?" Zane asked again because he didn't get an answer.

"You and I … were together." Jo finally managed to tell him but wasn't able to look in his eyes.

"We started dating shortly after you arrived in Eureka and … you finally proposed to me on Founder's Day and that's how I got the ring."

Zane was speechless. He had no idea what to answer. He wasn't surprised because he already had a clue. But being confirmed by Jo was still a weird feeling.

"Zane please say something." Jo begged him.

"I already had a clue that it would be something like this. You didn't have the ring on your finger and … on Founder's Day you agreed to marry me so … when I actually proposed to you in the other timeline you didn't manage to say 'yes'?"

"I hesitated …" Jo tried to explain but was interrupted by Zane "because you were romanticizing our relationship the whole time and you realized that we didn't fit." Zane said realizing the weird situation before Jo threw the ring at him. " So, … you still think so?" He asked her.

"No Zane, … it was … I had these hallucinations which were caused by any GD project and I saw a version of the Zane I used to know … well not exactly this Zane but sort of and … I don't know. I thought he would go away if I clear things by telling him I don't love him and giving the ring back."

"So you were l lying?" Zane asked skeptically. He needed this confirmation from Jo that this was just a lie and that she loves him without any doubts.

Jo looked in his eyes. These beautiful blue eyes she was lost in tons of times. "Yes."

Zane smirked and kissed her softly.

"I could never stop loving you!" Jo confirmed.

"That's good!" Zane said and gave her another soft kiss.

"I should go meeting the rest." Jo broke up the kiss even though she didn't want to. But she had to meet the others. They had to discuss their situation which was really important.

"I know. You want me to come with you?" Zane asked gently.

"I don't want to have any secrets."

"OK" Zane smirked and hugged her before both left her office heading forward to Fargo's.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ah there you are, Jo." Carter said when Jo arrived not knowing that she brought Zane with her „Ah and Zane. Hi!"

"I am sorry, I had to tell him." Jo tried to apologize but Carter stopped her by saying "You don't have to explain, I think we all know why you've done this."

"OK who else shall we tell what had happened? I mean c'mon I thought it should be a secret because of …" Fargo said angrily.

"Yes, I know. I am sorry OK, Fargo, but you know why I had to do this, don't you!" Jo interrupted him. Fargo was still looking angry at her but you could see in his face that this wasn't just about the fact that she told Zane the truth. Fargo was maybe kind of jealous. He hoped that they wouldn't find a way back together if she couldn't tell him what had happened.

Zane finally broke the silence "Look, I know that this is an awkward situation but I won't tell anyone about all this. Besides the fact that I do not know all the facts, I would never do anything to blame or lose Josefina." Jo hit him from the side because she hated it if he called her Josefina in front of everyone. She always liked it if he did it, when they were alone but not in front of everyone.

Allison and the rest had to smirk because of the two. It was nearly like in their old timeline but Zane was still a bit unsure and more contained. It was a new situation for him.

In this timeline no one really cared about his feelings or anything he does. He was just that jackass who came in town, annoying everyone by damn pranks and so on. No one really paid attention for who he really was. But now Jo does… and her -and maybe soon his- friends.

Finally they all sat down and talked about the bridge device. They all knew that they won't find a way back and to be honest: no one of them wanted it anymore. They all liked their new timeline even Jo now that she had Zane back.

They talked for hours and most of the time Zane just sat their listening to what they discussed. He couldn't really say anything about that but it was really interesting for him. He really wanted to help them, but the only worries they had were about Beverly and maybe still Grant.

After the talked everyone decided to go home. It was late … about 8 p.m. and G.D. was nearly empty. Even though this talk was necessary and important it was quite funny and full of laughing.

Fargo was the only one who stood behind. Henry had Grace, Carter had Allison, Jo had Zane and Grant wasn't anymore.

Zane and Jo walked a bit behind all of them … Jo felt that Zane felt still unsure and a bit nervous. She squeezed his "Hey, is everything OK with you?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"Oh c'mon, Zane. I know you and you know that! I can see if anything doubts you!"

"No, everything OK really." He smiled at her strained. Jo stopped him, pulled him by side and watched him intensively so he could not escape her view.

"It's just that …"

"Yes?" Jo interrupted him.

"It's all kind of new to me. You know that for sure. It feels awesome being with you … and the rest of course, but it's still a feeling I can't point. But it's OK I like that." He tried to smile.

"I know." Jo answered "it went pretty quick today … maybe it was too much for you?" he shook his head and Jo went on "Maybe we should slow down a bit!"

"No, Jo. It is not like this, please. I am not good in talking about my feelings, just believe me."

"OK, Zane."

"Hey guys, everything OK in your lovers' paradise or are there already any doubts or maybe even problems!" Fargo said with a huge smirk.

"No lover boy, everything's all right." Zane said after he had grabbed Jo and walked past him with a huge smirk. "How about you?" he added with a laugh. Jo pinched his side with a smile and Fargo was left standing there. He ran after the group … he didn't want to be alone on the dark floor.

Everyone said goodbye and went to their car.

"Shall I drive you home?" Jo asked Zane.

"It depends on." He said back with a smile and pushed her nearer to him.

"Depends on what?" Jo glanced at him.

Zane hold her close on kissed her softly "Would you come with me?"

Jo had to smile out loud "You expect me to stay our first night with you?"

Zane looked addled and had no idea what to think about this reaction. Jo recognized his insecurity and tried to calm down "Honestly, Zane. I don't know if this is already a good idea. I would love to spend the night with you because I really, really missed being with you, but …"

"… but it's too early? I mean you slept with me maybe tons of times and I think it is not fair that you can remember these nights and I am not!" Zane said with a smirk.

Jo had to smirk, too. "I know." Everything she could say.

"OK Jo I don't want to hassle you so, … maybe we shouldn't. Sorry."

"There's no need for you to feel sorry." Jo smiled at him. She would have loved staying the night with him. Her feelings said yes but her rationality said no.

"OK we should drive. This weird silence is awkward." Zane said and tried to cheer up this situation. He kissed her again and guided her to her car.

When they arrived at the car they started kissing again and Jo finally decided to stay the night with him, but maybe not the way he expected it.

She stopped Zane kissing him, looked him in his eyes and nodded.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Maybe I want to stay the night with you yet!"

"On what does that depend on?" Zane asked unsure.

"Nothing, but if I feel uncomfortable because this all goes too quick for me, you have to stop it."

"And if I am not able to stop it I bet you will be able to stop me." Zane laughed.

"Yes. Definitely." Jo and Zane laughed and left together in her car.

They arrived at Zane's apartment and went in. It wasn't tidied up but Zane didn't expect a visitor particularly not Jo.

"WOW, I know you are a litterbug but this is horrible." She said laughing out loud.

"Oh c'mon I didn't expect you to be here tonight."

"Well, I already know your dirt so … it doesn't matter."

"Oh thanks my dear I forgot." Zane said sarcastically with a smirk.

He stepped closer to her and kissed her on her cheek. "So, what now?" She looked deep in his eyes not saying a word. "I mean, you are the one who don't want to go too far so … shall we watch a movie on the couch, or shall we jump into my bed with clothes on and a safety barricade?" he laughed and got a side pinch from Jo. "OK, I am not fighting with you. I already know that I will lose if we would, so maybe I should just lie down on the ground, you could sit over me and we could do as if he had fought? So I won't get hurt and everything will be alright?" Jo laughed and grabbed him. All he wanted was laying in his arms. She wanted him to hold her tight and never let her go again. Zane knew what she wanted and did so. Not saying a word they just stood in the middle of his living room holding each other tight.

"I would love staying here with you all the night but I am getting tired. So, shall I sleep on the couch? Or are you willing to spend the night with me in one bed?" Zane whispered softly in her ear.

Jo looked at him "Let's go to bed." She said.

"I won't touch you, I promise." He said guiding her to his bedroom. "OK, maybe I will … but just a bit, OK!" Zane couldn't stop joking around but that is one of the things Jo had always loved on him. She smiled back at him "OK, if you can handle my reaction."

Zane grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. They started kissing heavily and both were in mood for something more. Jo couldn't resist him any longer and decided to take the next step because she knew that he wouldn't after she had told him to slow down.

She took his shirt off "Are you sure, Jo-Jo?" "Yes." She whispered "I want you."

Zane started to deepen the kiss more and more. He took her suite off while kissing her all the time and bedded her softly.

This time was different too all of the other nights he spent with women. When he bedded someone it was more for fun and having sex with them was less important to him than it is this time with Jo. He was softer and more careful than all the other times he was before. He wanted to enjoy having sex with her. He wanted to feel her. She was someone really special for him and he felt his love for her more and more.

Both ended up sweaty and hardly breathing. They night was nearly over because they spent a lot of time on cuddling, kissing and foreplay.

She laid in his arms. Both were sweaty and exhausted but it felt damn good to both of them.


End file.
